


Sick Days and Onigiri

by kurosawarubie



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosawarubie/pseuds/kurosawarubie
Summary: Moca knocked on the door, a rhythm to a familiar tune from her band. She waited a few seconds before calling out."Lisa, are you alive...? It would be bad if you died before I got here. I was supposed to take care of you, you know?---Lisa is sick, so Moca stops to bring some food and check on her.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa
Kudos: 24





	Sick Days and Onigiri

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! It has been... a WHILE. I wrote this as a comfort fic for myself to calm down after seeing something pretty traumatic, so if at least one other person gets joy out of it, I'll be happy!

Moca knocked on the door, a rhythm to a familiar tune from her band. She waited a few seconds before calling out.  
"Lisa...?"  
No response. She swapped the convenience store bag from hand to hand, reaching for her phone in her pocket. Yes, this is the address saved in her phone. Moca tried calling her co-worker to no response, then yelled through the door again.  
"Lisa, are you alive...? It would be bad if you died before I got here. I was supposed to take care of you, you know?"  
Moca thought for a second, then kneeled down in front of the doormat and picked the corner up. Of course, a spare key was hidden there. The gray-haired girl jingled the key on its ring a little. "Last chance to open the door~ Moca is a genius and found the key. I'll count down from 3~"  
3... 2... 1. Moca opened the door and walked in, taking her shoes off. She looked around the entranceway and then took a few steps, following the faint sound of a TV. Lisa's home smelled like cookies and warm wool. A faint voice came from a closed door, which Moca casually swung open.  
"I-If there's someone in the house, I'll... Ah, Moca!"  
"Pfffft. Lisa, a knitting needle would make a bad weapon~ And didn't you know I was coming over?" She raised the bag in her hand casually. "See~ I even brought you food."  
Moca set the bag on the bed next to Lisa. The brown-haired girl slowly sat up and rummaged around in the bag full of convinience store onigiri. The guitarist casually observed her for a moment.  
"Hey~ How much water have you had? Did you take your temperature? Knowing you... I would say that you checked to make sure everyone else was okay without you and never got to taking care of yourself, right~?"  
Lisa stopped in the middle of picking up a few onigiri to truly look at Moca, who had grabbed the empty plastic cups and water bottle on the nightstand. "You've really picked up on a lot over the years, huh?"  
Moca looked a bit surprised, but then regained her usual sly expression. "Of course. I'm really smart~"  
She leaned down to put her hand gently against Lisa's forehead before replacing it with her own forehead. Lisa's already warm face heated up more. "Ooh... You're toasty. Eat some of those onigiri, okay? I'm going to go fill your water."  
Lisa gripped her blankets for a moment in the sudden quiet of her room. She stared at the TV for a moment before picking up a plain onigiri, unwrapping it and taking a bite.  
As Moca entered the room again with her full water bottle in hand, she turned towards Lisa and paused. "What's up? Are you enchanted by Moca's responsibility and charm~?"  
Roselia's bassist laughed a little, then began to cough. She took her water bottle and drank a little to soothe her throat. "Y... You could say that, I guess."  
"Really~? Hehe."  
Lisa looked at her onigiri for a moment, a little bit melancholic. "I guess... I'm just really glad you're here, Moca. Not many people come to take care of me since I take care of everyone else. Thank you."  
Moca was visibly caught off guard. "Of course I'd come to take care of you, Lisa. I care about you a lot, you know~? C... Come here."  
Quietly, the two came closer towards each other into a tight hug. Lisa gently rested her head on Moca's shoulder. "You know I'm going to get you sick, right?"  
"Ehehe... As long as you'll come take care of me when I'm sick too, it's okay."  
"Of course I'd come take care of you. You know I care about you just as much, right, Moca?" Gently, the gray-haired girl smiled. "Of course. How couldn't you love such a cute girl?"  
Lisa moved the convenience store bag off the bed as Moca pushed the blankets to the side. "Hey, move over a little. Maybe there's a good movie we could watch?"


End file.
